Boy And Girl
by Salmonella Typhosa
Summary: Cowok mau jaga pena agar tidak hilang saja tidak bisa, bagaimana mau menjaga hati cewek? Cewek memang bisa jaga pena sampai tintanya habis, tapi ia punya lebih dari satu pena di dalam kotak pensilnya, kan? Maka dari itu, bisa jadi ada lebih dari satu cowok di hatinya./ Pertengkaran sepasang kekasih yang membela kaumnya sendiri, kaum cewek dan kaum cowok


A/N:

Fiksi ini terinspirasi dari beberapa postingan orang di jejaring sosial, mungkin kalian pernah membacanya. Dan fiksi ini saya buat untuk merayakan ultah saya pada tanggal 16 lalu. Semoga pembaca dapat mengambil hikmahnya bila ada.

* * *

**Boy And Girl**

**By: Salmonella Typhosa**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna**

**Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi ini**

**.**

Sakura Haruno menghela nafas pelan. Pasalnya sudah lima belas menit ia duduk di atas ranjang kekasihnya, namun sang kekasih tak kunjung keluar dari kamar mandi. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara air dari kamar mandi dan pendingin ruangan. Gadis berambut _pink _itu akhirnya memilih berbaring di atas ranjang sembari menunggu kekasihnya keluar dari kamar mandi. Ponsel _pink _yang tersimpan di tasnya kemudian diambil dan tak lama setelahnya lagu dari sebuah _boyband _yang sedang naik daun itu terdengar.

Akhir-akhir ini memang keberadaan _boyband _dan _girlband _semakin marak. Semakin banyak pula fans yang terbentuk dan mengidolakan _boyband _atau _girlband _karena mereka bertalenta, berparas tampan dan cantik, atau hanya karena lagu-lagu mereka. Semakin banyak fans, semakin banyak pula _hater_. Biasanya fans _boyband _dan _girlband _sering terlibat perdebatan. Mulai dari mengejek, mencaci bahkan sampai mengeluarkan kata kotor. Plagiat, maho, banci, _gay,_ _lipsync_, paha murahan bahkan belum sunat sudah menjadi kata-kata para fans mereka ketika menghina grup lain.

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia tak terkejut dengan keberadaan kekasihnya yang ternyata tertidur lelap di atas ranjangnya dengan ponsel yang masih memainkan lagu _boyband _favorit Sakura. Ia mendengus pelan, _boyband _kesukaan Sakura adalah _boyband _yang paling ia benci. _Boyband _itu selalu dipuji-puji oleh Sakura karena paras personilnya yang tampan, namun menurut Sasuke justru cenderung mirip banci.

Ia meletakkan dua _cola float _yang baru saja dibelinya di atas meja belajarnya lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mematikan kran air yang sedari tadi dihidupkannya. Perkiraannya membeli _cola float _hanya membutuhkan waktu tiga puluh menit dan ketika ia sampai, bak mandi sudah penuh dan ia tinggal mematikan krannya. Namun salah, antrian di restoran _fast food _itu cukup panjang sehingga ia butuh waktu empat puluh lima menit dan bak mandi sudah penuh hingga airnya meluber ke lantai.

Ia menatap Sakura yang tertidur dengan posisi kaki tidak naik di ranjang. Ia mengambil ponsel kekasihnya itu dan mematikan lagunya lalu meletakkan ponsel _pink _itu di atas meja belajar. Ia menaikkan kaki Sakura ke atas ranjang dan membenarkan posisi gadis itu agar kepalanya di atas bantal.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Sakura, ia tak bisa memberikan barang-barang berharga apapun untuk kekasihnya itu. Yang ia lakukan hari ini adalah hanya ingin membuat Sakura senang. Tak ingin membangunkan Sakura yang terlelap mungkin karena kelelahan menunggunya, Sasuke menyalakan komputernya yang terletak di pojok kamar.

Tangannya menggerakkan _mouse _hitam di atas meja dan mengklik sebuah _folder _berisi video ketika manggung _girlband _asal Jepang favoritnya. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika salah satu personel _girlband _itu berdiri paling depan dan menyanyi terlebih dahulu pada sebuah pertunjukan. Seluruh personil itu hanya menggunakan bikini lucu dan menari dengan imut.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke menghentikan video itu untuk sementara lalu menoleh ke belakang. Sakura telah duduk di atas kasurnya dan menggosok matanya. Pemuda berambut biru kehitaman ini menghampiri sang kekasih kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. "Selamat ulang tahun." Ucapnya setelah itu.

Sakura yang masih setengah sadar itu tersenyum, ia menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke lalu menempelkannya di dahinya. Hari ini dia berulang tahun ketujuh belas, sementara kekasihnya itu bulan Juli nanti akan berumur delapan belas tahun.

Sasuke membungkukkan badan lalu mengecup dahi gadisnya. Pemuda ini semakin membungkukkan badan, mengecup hidung lalu berakhir di bibir tipis Sakura. "Maaf tak bisa memberi hadiah."

Sakura mengangguk. "Tak apa." Diraihnya leher pemuda di hadapannya, lalu merangkulnya.

Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu mengelus rambut _pink _Sakura dengan lembut. Ia kemudian melepas rangkulan gadisnya. "Aku membeli minum." Ia berjalan ke arah meja belajarnya dan mengambil dua _cola float _yang es krimnya sudah agak meleleh. Diserahkannya satu untuk Sakura beserta sedotan yang ada di dalam kantong.

"Apa yang kaulihat, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura setelah melihat bahwa komputer Sasuke menyala. Sebelum Sasuke sempat menjawab, gadis ini sudah berjalan menuju komputer Sasuke lebih dulu dan melihat apa yang sedang diputar Sasuke. "Kau melihat video _girlband _itu lagi?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sebal.

Sasuke mendengus pelan, "Aku tak pernah menghalangimu menonton video para _gay _itu." Ia menyeruput _cola float_nya, beberapa kali susu kental manis menyangkut di dalam sedotan dan membuatnya menyedot lebih kuat.

Sakura menghela nafas. "Tapi ini beda, Sasuke. Kau bahkan suka sekali melihat mereka memakai bikini seperti itu," ditunjuknya komputer Sasuke, "kupikir itu tak baik."

"Wajar bagi lelaki." Sasuke mendekati komputernya dan kembali melihat video rekaman _girlband _favoritnya itu.

Sakura mendecak sebal karena Sasuke yang sama sekali tak menghiraukannya. Pada akhirnya ia mengambil ponsel yang ada di atas meja belajar Sasuke dan membuka salah satu jejaring sosial terbesar di dunia. Beberapa status dari teman yang dikenalnya diberi _Like_, kemudian ia melanjutkan melihat ke bawah dan menemukan sebuah foto dari sebuah _page_.

_Cowok mau jaga pena agar tidak hilang saja tidak bisa, bagaimana mau menjaga hati cewek? _

Sakura terpikir akan kata-kata itu. Sasuke juga sering kehilangan pena bila di kelas. Ia tersenyum tipis setelahnya, lalu berjalan menuju Sasuke yang sibuk dengan _girlband _berbikini itu. "Sasuke, lihatlah!" ditunjukkannya ponselnya ke depan wajah Sasuke.

Pemuda yang sudah menjadi pacarnya selama satu setengah tahun itu meraih ponsel Sakura dan membacanya. Ia mengklik komentar dan muncullah beberapa komentar terbaik dari foto itu. Ia mengembalikan ponsel itu ke tangan Sakura agar gadis itu dapat membacanya.

_Cewek memang bisa jaga pena sampai tintanya habis, tapi ia punya lebih dari satu pena di dalam kotak pensilnya, kan? Maka dari itu, bisa jadi ada lebih dari satu cowok di hatinya._

Sakura mendengus setelah membaca komentar dengan tiga ratus enam puluh satu _like _itu. "Tapi kan kita punya banyak pena buat jaga-jaga kalau penanya hilang." Ia kembali duduk di atas ranjang Sasuke lalu bermain ponselnya.

"Mungkin kau juga jaga-jaga kalau kita putus."

Sakura meremas ponsel tak bersalah itu. Ia menenangkan nafasnya beberapa saat. "Kau berpacaran denganku tapi kau lebih suka melihat mereka." Sindir Sakura dengan halus. "Kau menyukai mereka karena mereka cantik dan pamer badan, kan? Bohong kalau kau bilang suka suara mereka. Mereka semua _lipsync_." Gadis ini menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran ranjang.

"Kau menyukai para _gay _itu padahal kau sudah punya pacar." Balas Sasuke dengan tenang. Ia mematikan komputernya. Hilang sudah minatnya untuk melihat video koleksinya itu akibat berargumen dengan Sakura.

Sakura menghentakkan kaki dengan kesal. "Sudah kubilang mereka bukan _gay_. Mereka masing-masing punya pacar." Gadis ini sedikit menekankan kata _pacar _yang ia ucapkan. "Zaman sekarang idolanya para cowok seperti itu semua. Tak ada lagi yang mengidolakan band-band _Rock _yang keren."

Sasuke masih terdiam mencerna perkataan Sakura. Berhenti bermain _game online _di warnet karena perintah Sakura juga sepertinya bukan hal bagus. Karena berhenti bermain di warnet ia jadi lebih banyak waktu luang hingga akhirnya ia mengidolakan _girlband_ favoritnya hingga kini. "Kau berkata seolah cowok selalu salah. Cewek selalu meminta kami melakukan hal romantis di drama basi kalian, membelikan barang dan memberi kejutan untuk kalian."

Sakura membanting ponselnya di atas ranjang. "Kau berkata seolah cewek selalu salah. Cewek itu matre, maunya naik motor _sport _mahal, minta dibeliin ini-itu. Sekarang aku tanya, kapan aku minta sesuatu darimu?!" Perkataan Sakura sukses membuat Sasuke bungkam sejenak, Sakura mengambil kembali ponselnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas kecil yang dibawanya. "DI hari ulang tahunku saja kau tak memberiku apapun, dan aku biasa saja." Sebenarnya Sakura tak keberatan bila Sasuke tak memberikannya hadiah, namun kalau membahas matre, ia ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia tak pernah meminta apapun dari Sasuke, ia hanya meminta Sasuke mengerti perempuan.

Sasuke bangkit dengan kesal dan menghampiri Sakura. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menatap mata gadis itu dengan tajam. "Kau tak pernah memahamiku. Kau suruh aku berhenti menjadi _gamer, _dan sekarang kau tak terima kalau aku menyukai _girlband _itu. Kau juga tak mengerti, aku tak sekaya dirimu. Kau ulang tahun di tanggal tua, Sakura."

Sakura bangkit dan mendorong Sasuke dengan kasar. "Kau juga tak pernah memahami hati seorang wanita. Kami tak meminta apapun, kami hanya ingin dihargai. Aku mengidolakan _boyband _itu tapi aku masih ingat dirimu. Sementara kau? Setiap hari aku melihat di akunmu kalau kau selalu ditandai foto idola murahanmu itu. Dan kau selalu mengomentarinya dengan _Ini calon istriku_—"

"Cukup!" Sasuke membentak Sakura dan gadis di hadapannya itu bungkam. "Nyatanya mungkin kita tak pernah saling mengerti."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isak tangisnya. "Aku kadang berpikir, untuk apa aku berada di sampingmu kalau wanita yang ingin kaunikahi nanti adalah anggota _girlband _berbikini itu." Gadis itu keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam dan tak mengejar Sakura. Ia merenungkan perkataan terakhir Sakura. Ayolah, itu hanya sebuah candaan yang biasanya dilontarkan di akun jejaring sosial bersama teman-temannya. Memang agak susah memiliki pacar seperti Sakura yang kekanakan dan penggemar _boyband _yang paling ia benci. Sakura juga tidak menyukai _girlband _favoritnya dengan alasan pakaian yang amat vulgar.

Ia memang sering bercanda dengan teman-temannya membahas cewek yang matre, namun ia tak berniat menyindir Sakura sama sekali. Dan memang Sakura tak meminta apapun padanya. Ia bodoh, di saat ulang tahun kekasihnya itu ia malah merusak suasana hati Sakura.

Cowok dan cewek memang memiliki kelebihan dan kelemahan masing-masing. Terkadang pasangan yang tidak cocok akan berat di salah satu sisi, entah cowok atau cewek sehingga ada yang merasa terbebani. Tapi pasangan sejati akan bisa menampik segala perbedaan dan membuatnya seimbang, serta tak pernah mengungkit apa yang pasangannya benci, apalagi menunjukkannya di hadapan pasangannya itu.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke tak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak pada malam harinya semenjak pertengkaran dengan Sakura tadi siang. Diliriknya ponsel yang ada di sebelah bantalnya. Layarnya masih hitam, tak ada pesan maupun panggilan dari Sakura. Ia mengambil ponselnya lalu mencari nomor telepon Sakura. Sedikit ragu untuk memencet tombol hijau.

Pemuda berambut biru kehitaman ini meletakkan kembali ponselnya di samping bantal. Namun ia mengambilnya kembali. Setelah memantapkan niat, ia menekan tombol hijau untuk menelepon Sakura. Telepon tersambung, setelah itu nada _tuut tuut _itu terhenti namun tak ada suara dari seberang sana.

"Sakura… aku minta maaf." Ucapnya pelan dengan nada cukup rendah. Ia yakin gadis itu mendengar perkataannya. Ia ingin mereka kembali seperti sebelum bertengkar masalah cewek-cowok tadi siang. Ia tahu Sakura adalah gadis pemaaf. Pertengkaran mereka yang paling hebat adalah ketika Sakura mencari Sasuke yang ada di warnet pada jam dua belas malam. Ketika itu mereka hampir putus apabila Sasuke tidak mau berhenti menjadi _gamer_.

Hening yang cukup lama, pada akhirnya Sakura menjawab. "Kumaafkan."

Hati Sasuke menjadi lega mendengarnya. Namun ia masih menunggu bila Sakura ingin menyampaikan kata-kata lagi untuknya.

" Dan aku… ingin kita berakhir, maaf."

_Tuut Tuut Tuut_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Mungkin ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi Sasuke_

**THE END**


End file.
